Cold Heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Another Y&S fict very short and sweat I needed to make some fluf so I did.


I do not own any of these characters they are the property of CLAMP and copyrighted to Tokyo pop.  
  
Cold heart.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS EVEN IF IT CAME UP TO YOU AND BIT YOU ON THE NOISE! YOU UNFEALING ICEBURGE!" The irritated brown haired teenager screamed up at the white haired angel who stood before her.  
  
Yue's lavender eyes went wide with shock, Sakura instantly regretted those hasty hate filled words. "Yue-san I'm sorry." She whispered  
  
Yue looked away from Sakura and then spoke quietly. "So that's what you think about me is it?" When Sakura didn't answer he, knew the answer and spoke again his voice full of pain. "Your wrong, about me, very wrong, I do know what love is, I know all of it's joys and I most certainly know its pains."  
  
Yue, turned his back completely on Sakura, he held in his tears and stepped away from her. "I can only hope that some day you will understand me much better than you do now." There was a flash of white light. . .  
  
That conversation had been five years ago to this exact day, it had been the day that had become ever marked in Sakura's memory, as Yue had vanished from her life and not returned. Every time Sakura had asked Yukito about him all the poor man could do was shrug and tell her he had no idea what Yue was doing.  
  
Once Sakura had got past hating Yue, for what she thought at the time was him abandoning her, she hadn't understood the pain that had replaced the hate and come to fester in her heart.  
  
Every time she looked at Yukito she wanted to cry, the only reason for this she told herself was because she had hurt one of her guardians and one of her friends and the more time that passed the worse it had got and now not even Shaolan's company did any thing to ease the pain. Sakura constantly felt at the loss of Yues presence, his guidance and his want for her to improve and become the best mistress of the cards she could be.  
  
As time had passed, and she lived life, Sakura had come to understand Yue a lot more then she used to, and often thought about his personality, he was so very deep, he hated like her self to be trouble to any one and kept things to himself, that was why he confused her so much and why Sakura had felt Yue so uncaring.  
  
It was at last the summer brake from school and Sakura, Yukito, Touya, Fujitaka, Kero and Tomoyo were on holiday together in the country side of Japan, however this holiday was not the normally happy acassion it usually was, because Shoalan had dumped Sakura for another girl just a few days before the brake that he was also supposed to be coming on.  
  
Sakura had sunken even deeper into depression at losing him but had insisted on going on holiday any way to try and forget her worries, however they would not be forgotten.  
  
Sakura had found a nice spot by the lake, she looked at herself in the water, a large tear slipped down her cheek and she cried. Sakura didn't know for how long she sat there for, before she felt a very powerful but peaceful magical presence behind her one thing was for shore that power didn't belong to Kero, but it felt very familure it couldn't be could it? Sakura looked up, a white feather floated before her eyes and landed on her lap.  
  
Arms clothed in soft white and purple silk came from behind her and wrapped round her waist and she felt herself being pressed against a solid chest. Two huge white wings came round her and blocked out the harsh world around her, Sakura put a hand out and gently touched the wing, it was warm and soft, it also caused an intake of breath from the angel holding her.  
  
Sakura tried to turn and face Yue but he merely tightened his grip and would not allow her to face him. "Yue-chan please, let me see you."  
  
Sakura felt Yue shake his head, Sakura could feel her moon guardians anxiety like a huge wave threatening to drown every thing else. "Please." She whispered gently.  
  
Sakura felt Yue's resistance fading and after a moments thought he relaxed his grip, slowly Sakura turned round in Yue's arms and when she had turned all the way round, Sakrua found herself face to face with her moon guardian quiet literally, his long hair was unbraided flowing round him like a river of the purest snow. Sakura could only assume he had not had time to braid it before he had come to her, she smiled at him through a fresh lot of tears. "Yue-chan you came back to me."  
  
Yue looked confused. "Of cause I did, I could never leave you." His face took on a reashoring expression "Never." He said venoumently.  
  
"Yue-chan." Sakura threw herself against his chest and felt his arms close round her back, she felt his wings open as the light came back, Sakura heard him beat them and in a few moments they were air born.  
  
Yue smiled down on her and manovered her into his arms, so that her arms were round his neck. "What ever you do don't let go."  
  
Sakura nodded, Yue flew into the air, Sakura felt the air against her face and smiled, Yue skimmed the trees and then went high into the air, he skimmed the top of the clouds, Sakura felt her smile growing, she felt so safe in his arms, it felt so right, Sakura leant her head on his shoulder, he climbed again and then plummeted down Sakura squealed with delight, Yue landed floating just above the surface of the lake he flew across the lake and deposited Sakura on the other side. Sakura beamed up at Yue. "Thank you I needed that."  
  
Yue smiled in response and Sakura caught her breath, his smile was beautiful like the sun coming out from behind the clouds warm, gentle and reashoring. Yue touched her cheek with one hand. "That's better. You're smiling again."  
  
Sakura placed her hand over Yues, her heart was thumping widely in her chest, she just wanted to reach up tangle her fingers in his long hair and kiss Yue. Sakura didn't understand why she wanted to kiss Yue just that she wanted to. Yue's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, I just wanted to give you time and space."  
  
Sakura's smile grew. "And I'm sorry for what I said about you not knowing what love was. After all you love Clow-sama very much."  
  
Yue shook his head. "I loved him very much." Sakura's eyes opened wide but he wasn't finished speaking. "There is some one else has more reasently become the one I love most."  
  
Sakura looked at her reserved moon guardian in surprise. "Yue-chan?"  
  
He flushed slightly which only intrigued Sakura all the more. "Who does Yue-chan love most?"  
  
Yue smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter for she dose not love me."  
  
Sakura saw red no one was going to treat Yue like that not as long as she had breath in her body. "WHAT? Is she blind or something?" She began ticking reasons off on her fingers why this woman should love Yue. "Yue she must be completely nutty not to love you your handsome, kind, caring, considerate, strong, gentle, loveable, chivalrous to a fault, creatively talented and wise. I repeat is she blind or something?"  
  
Yue smiled gently. "No I don't think so. I'm just not the right one for her."  
  
Sakura gaped at him. She couldn't believe it: how could any woman refuse Yue if he decided to woo her? Frustrated and not a little bitter, she cried out, "You must tell me the identity of this girl, so I can talk to her and make her understand how wonderful you are!"  
  
Yue tipped his head to one side, a little puzzled. "I cannot ask you to do that. People would think you very strange. And anyway, it's impossible for you to do that..."  
  
"But WHY?!" Sakura asked, grabbing one of the cool soft hands. "I want to make her see you as you really are!"  
  
"As long as you see the real me, why should I care about what other people think?" Yue asked with a gentle smile. Sakura felt that he was teasing her, although she couldn't guess why.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes grew wide and for a moment she looked like her childhood self, puzzled as always by the mysterious mind of her 'midnight angel'. Yue was torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to stroke her cheek, and gave into the latter urge. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. Yue caught his breath: her face was so beautiful in repose. He sighed and leaned a little closer, drinking her in.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes after a while, feeling rather hazy, and her eyes widened even further. Yue's hair had fallen forward, so that his shoulders were covered by two white waterfalls, and he was concentrating on her face, his lips curled up in a gentle smile, slightly parted. Sakura desperately wanted to kiss him and this time, she couldn't hold back. Her arms lifted and she firmly pulled his face down to hers. Their lips touched gently at first, but it wasn't enough. Sakura pulled harder, shuddering as the kiss became deeper. This feeling, however, was nothing compared to the emotion that ran through her when Yue embraced her and pulled her body against his. His lips responded, gently moving against hers. Thoughts flashed through Sakura's mind: He's kissing me – this is good – why? – maybe he's just being nice – no, don't be stupid – Yue never does anything just for the sake of it – that girl he was talking about – it was me – he loves me!  
  
She gasped and pulled back, putting her hands over her mouth and staring at him. Her cheeks were burning red, and her eyes were full of tears and wonder. Yue cleared his throat and brushed his hair back. He produced ribbons from the air and started braiding it again. Sakura finally came back to earth when she saw this.  
  
"No, don't!" she gasped, grabbing his arms, but when this had no effect, she decided to take drastic action. Slipping a card out from the pack she carried inside her jacket, she threw it up into the air. Yue froze, wondering what his punishment was going to be.  
  
"Release!"  
  
The Star wand extended and she grabbed it, striking the card in the next instant. "Erase!"  
  
Yue shut his eyes tight. Surely she wasn't going to-?  
  
"Make Yue-chan's ribbons disappear FOREVER!"  
  
His eyes flew open and he stared dumbly as the jester figure with the chequered trousers glided gracefully into the air, swiped his ribbons out of his hand and proceeded to rub them out of existence. He looked at his hands for a moment, then at Sakura.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I like your hair down," she replied innocently, and then paused as if thinking. "And I also like you kissing me."  
  
"You do? I thought I'd done something wrong."  
  
"Wrong?!" Sakura stared at him. "Yue-chan, you thought... you baka!" The tears spilled over. Yue was alarmed and went to her, drawing her into his embrace.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in a panic. "What is it?"  
  
"Baka!" she sobbed, gazing up at him with a smile. "You didn't do anything wrong! I told you, I liked it! It was wonderful! I've been wondering for such a long time what it would be like to kiss you..." She looked down, attacked by shyness after this confession.  
  
"Na...ni?"  
  
"This... this girl you love, she loves you back!" Sakura tried to explain, twisting her wand over and over in her hands.  
  
"Oh... That makes me very happy." Yue brushed her hair back behind her ears. "So very happy," he added in a whisper as she looked up hopefully.  
  
"I make you happy?"  
  
"Always – erk!" Yue had been glomped. He stared down at the golden brown head which was currently nuzzling into his chest, and sighed at the warm feeling which that created in his heart. It travelled through his blood like champagne, warming him to the tips of his toes. He smiled peacefully and slid his arms around the small waist, repeating softly, "Always." 


End file.
